Growing up
by AmethystSapphires
Summary: Hardships pull some of the gang closer, and some of them apart. Jealousy is a crazy thing, painful really, "Just focus on being happy baby sister." Olga's words echo in Helga's head and she tries her best to do just that.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summer before Junior Year of HS**_

It was the summer after fifth grade that changed her. No one really knew what had happened, only that Helga Pataki had went from school bully to almost mute. At first Arnold just thought he hadn't been paying enough attention to her, but now he realized she just was never around. She never played softball with them, or hung out at Slausens, she even stopped watching wrestle mania with Harold. Obviously there had been a small divide between the guys and girls as they got older, but it didn't become obvious to him until their freshman year of high school that Helga tended to avoid everyone.

Every guy that asked her out got a polite no.

"Maybe she's just waiting until college to date," Gerald commented, not taking his eyes off the screen. "Honestly, you should just ask her out and get it over with."

Arnold sighed, he really needed to stop thinking out loud. "Has Phoebe mentioned anything to you?"

"Hmm… not really. I don't think she and Helga are that close anymore." Gerald shrugged.

That was another thing that bothered him, who were her friends? It didn't matter though, she was moving away now. She'd always just be a mystery to him, nothing more.

"Hey guys! Guess who I ran into," Phoebe grinned as she entered the room, a familiar red head entering behind her.

"Wow, Lila, it's been ages!" he stood, forgetting the game.

Gerald paused it and stood to greet his girl friend. "Hey babe, hey Lila."

"It's ever so wonderful to see you all again," Lila smiled.

"How is it at Hillwood Prep?" Arnold asked.

"It is ok, but I miss you guys," she sighed.

"She hates it," Phoebe chuckled. "Imagine going to school with a bunch of Rhonda's"

"Rhonda's not that bad," Arnold said, knowing that Phoebe's animosity toward her came from back in eighth grade when Gerald took her to a dance.

"She isn't compared to the kids I go to school with," Lila replied.

The four of them spent the rest of the day hanging out. Arnold couldn't believe that Lila hadn't made a single friend at Hillwood Prep, she was so sweet. Then again, those kids were probably spoiled brats who looked down on everyone. The day had marked the rest of the summer for them. They pretty much found themselves hanging out together everyday. Even though Arnold was hanging out with Lila, his thoughts often drifted to Helga. What was she doing? Did she really just runaway?

* * *

The raven haired girl packed and repacked her suitcase. Nothing would be the same anymore. She had known all along that eventually she would have to attend school with her peers, with kids like herself, but the thought of leaving Nadine behind left her feeling a little scared. Nadine was her best friend, and the girl who never judged her, and now Hillwood Prep Academy would be separating her. It was for the best though, her parents were right, she needed to focus on her future, which didn't include frog hunting, and baseball games with the guys.

"Oh sweetheart!" her mother rushed into the room. "Look, you're not the only one from PS118 middle school attending HPA!"

She snatched the paper from her mother's hand and frowned. Miss wannabe tomb boy. Sighing she pulled out her cell phone and sent a text. "Thanks mom, do you think she can be my roommate?"

"Oh of course," she smiled, "I'll have daddy get right on it."

As soon as her mother left her cellphone went off.

"Look Princess I'm a little busy at the mome-"

"You're transferring to HPA," she deadpanned.

"Sheesh, it's a little freaky how you always know everything."

"I'm going their too, I just requested that we be roommates," she said matter-of-factly. "Now come over so I can help you with your look."

She heard Helga sigh, "I… ok, I'll be right over."

"I'm sending a car-"

"No, its ok, I kind of don't stay with Bob and Miriam anymore."

"Oh… well I'll be here then."

Rhonda was a little nervous, considering that she hadn't hung out with Helga Pataki in ages, but an event in eighth grade had sealed their friendship. Rhonda would forever consider Helga a friend, and figured Junior year was as good a time as any to start furthering their friendship.

"Hey princess," Helga stood in jeans and a t-shirt, her hair pulled in a messy bun.

"Hey," she gave a small smile. "I had Darota make us smoothies, Vanilla for you and Strawberry banana for me."

The blonde gave a slight nod and followed her into the massive kitchen. They both sat at the counter.

"Wow, it's really good, better than slausens," the blonde said after taking a sip.

"Darota's the best," she grinned.

They were quiet for awhile, just sipping their smoothies. Helga spoke first, "So... what is this exactly? I mean, we don't hate each other but..."

"I just need a friend, ok Pataki?"

Helga nodded, "I guess I do too. Do you have your class schedule already?"

Rhonda nodded, "the general classes with a focus on art. You?"

"English major," she shrugged. "Olga talked me into taking ballet. This school feels more like college."

Rhonda agreed, "Well its to prep us for the real world. We'll get first pick at colleges and universities. How'd you wind up getting in?"

"Olga... we had a rough year," Helga coughed uncomfortably, "But... it's coming together."

"You know the rumors, I didn't start them," she said.

"I know," Helga chuckled. "You would've been way more creative, and way more believable."

"So what did happen? I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Helga shrugged, "Olga happened. Divorced her husband, insisted I emancipate myself from our parents, and moved us to the fancy part of Hillwood."

"Really?"

"Yep, it's not so bad either, I mean she's been through a lot, but it really brought us closer. Crimeny, I'd never thought I'd say this but she really is my best friend."

"Wow, I've always wanted a sibling," Rhonda sighed. "That's really cool."

"Speaking of Olga," Helga looked at her phone. "She wants to take us shopping."

Rhonda grinned, "Only if you give me free reign over your wardrobe."

Helga hesitated but then shrugged, "We wear uniforms to school, so it's not like it'll do much damage. Fine, you and my sister can have your little makeover."

Rhonda was surprised at how cool Olga Pataki was. She picked them up in a bmw, and sped across town to all of Rhonda's favorite shopping spots. Then after tiring themselves out at the clothing departments Olga checked them into a mini day spa. A massage and manicure later the three girls were pretty chummy with each other.

"Oh my, I had a stalker once," Olga said after hearing Rhonda tell a story about curly. "I was so frustrated with him I... oh I'm so ashamed."

"Spit it out, it couldn't have been that bad," Helga rolled her eyes.

"I pummeled him with a dictionary," Olga said red faced.

It took a second for it to sink in before both girls burst out laughing.

"It isn't funny... I broke his nose and they took my library card away for a week," Olga grimaced.

* * *

Lila grinned as Arnold handed her an ice cream. Sure she didn't like him like him, but he was still ever so sweet to her. She had been hanging with Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe everyday, and had to say she was really enjoying herself. She turned to Arnold but saw his gaze transfixed on something behind her, she turned and felt her stomach drop. There was Olga Pataki, her pretend sister who she hadn't heard from in ages, laughing with a real sister. Helga looked completely different from the angry ten year old she remembered, and adding an even stranger piece to the puzzle, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd all smiles.

"Isn't that Helga?" Gerald said. Arnold blushed but didn't turn his gaze away. Lila glanced at Phoebe who wore a hurt impression, but then changed to one of anger.

The four watched as the three women linked arms, laughing, and stumbling over themselves.

"Since when are Helga and Rhonda friends?" Gerald asked.

"Oh, Helga look! It's Phoebe!" Olga exclaimed. "And Lila! Lila how are you?"

Olga walked swiftly to the auburn haired girl and pulled her into a hug. "How are you my little sister"

Lila noted that Olga smelled like Vanilla. "I'm well, thank you."

Lila also noted how plain she looked compared to the three of them. Rhonda, as usual was decked out in designer clothes, with her signature black mascaraed eye lashed, winged liner, and red lipstic. Olga had always seemed like a model to her, but now Helga, tall and elegant with strikingly blue eyes, she looked even prettier than her sister. No wonder Arnold had a crush on her.

"Hey Pheebs," Helga said softly.

"I thought you were busy?" Phoebe said in an icy tone.

"I was..." Helga shrugged. "We were just doing some last minute school shopping."

"I heard you switched schools, thought you left town," Gerald commented. "We missed you on Gerald field."

"Yeah, I'm not into baseball anymore," the blonde replied, she turned her gaze to Arnold who quickly looked away, uncharacteristically shy.

"Oh it's my fault, I've basically been holding Helga hostage," Olga replied. "Plus she's the cheapest babysitter in town."

Lila also noted that Rhonda was unusually quiet.

"Well-"

"Hey Pataki! Where ya been hiding?" Sid came from out of no where. "Miss Wellington Lloyd," he blushed and gave a small smile. "and love birds."

"Oh Lila and i aren't-" Arnold said frantically but no one paid him any mind.

"I've been around," Helga shrugged.

"Well any plans for tonight?"

"You're asking her out? Now?" Rhonda frowned.

"Jealous?" he grinned.

"Oh My_" Before Olga could finish Helga put her hand to her mouth and shook her head.

"We're trying to beat Zombie Call of Duty, it has to be finished before school starts," Helga explained.

"Oh, Arnold and I finished it the beginning of summer, we could give you guys some pointers," Gerald offered, when Phoebe elbowed him.

"Ow babe," he winced.

"Well you don't have to if Phoebe has a problem with it," Helga said.

"I don't," Phoebe quickly recovered. "I just want to go see a movie, that's all."

"Well come by after your movie," Sid said. "We'll still be playing."

"Or Arnold could just go with you guys now," Gerald said. "He's already seen the movie we're going to go see."

Lila stayed quiet. She had gotten good at watching people, and something was definitely weird. Arnold was acting all nervous, Rhonda refused to look at Gerald, or even speak, and Phoebe seemed angry for absolutely no reason.

"Well tonight's not a good night for your video game marathon," Olga said. "We're having a girl's night, why don't you guys do it tomorrow?"

Helga gave a nod, "I'll call you when I'm free."

"Ditching me for Rhonda?" he faked hurt.

Helga smirked, "I guess so, jealous?"

"Nah, I gotta get going," he grinned. "I have a ton of errands to run."

"Well after your movie why don't you girls come over and join us," Olga grinned.

"I'll be too tired," Phoebe said quickly.

"Phoebe can I talk to you, alone," Helga said and the two walked a ways away from the group.

"Well Lila you can still come," Olga offered. Rhonda gave a slight nod, but remained silent.

"Oh... I'm not so sure I will be able to, but thank you ever so much," Lila said politely. There was obviously some kind of divide and if she had to pick sides, she was definitely choosing Phoebe.

"Well tell baby sister to catch up to us, we're headed to the baby clothing store," Olga said cheerfully, linking an arm with Rhonda and pulling her away.

"Well I'll catch you guys later-"

"Hold on a sec," Gerald cut him off. "You still hang with Pataki?"

Sid shrugged, "She pops through from time to time. Not often though."

"Man, she looks..."

"Hot? I know," Sid chuckled, "Uh no offense Lila."

"Its ok," she mumbled, her gaze on Phoebe and Helga who were obviously having a heated conversation. Lila flinched when Phoebe suddenly slapped Helga, it got the guys attention as well.

Phoebe looked stunned, Helga just hung her head down, both girls were crying.

"Whoa," Gerald rushed to his girlfriend and pulled her away from the blonde, "What's going on?"

"I'll..." Helga's voice was barely above a whisper. "I'll see you guys later."

* * *

It only took Arnold a second to follow her. He gently grabbed her arm and swiveled her into him. Surprisingly she didn't pull away and he slowly pulled her into a hug. Helga... she literally took his breath away, but he could always find other ways to tell her he loved her, because he was pretty sure he did. He inhaled her scent, she smelled like Vanilla, sweet. She felt super small in his arms too.

"Arnold," she whispered once her tears let up.

"Yeah?"

"I'm... I'm sorry for being a bully," she said.

He chuckled, "Helga, you were never a bully. You're my friend, friends pick on each other from time to time."

She laughed, "Ok football head." She unlatched herself from him and wiped her face. "Any idea where my sister went?"

"I'll walk you," he said, saddened that she was leaving.

"You don't have to-"

"I want to. I really miss you Helga, and usually you just seem so unapproachable, and sometimes I feel like you're avoiding us," he sighed.

"Oh, I've just been busy with family stuff, I didn't think you guys..."

He took her hand as her voice trailed off, "You know, you're really pretty."

She flushed red. "I..."

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

Helga studied Arnold. He was handsome, and if she was being completely truthful, she still loved him. She had promised Olga that she would be happy. She wouldn't doubt anything good coming her way, but just accept it. It was why she agreed to hang out with Rhonda. It was why she was standing their with two perfectly shaped eyebrows, and a smile on her face. She would forget her parents and the last two years and move on. The sheer fact that Arnold, who had seemingly been on a date with Lila was now standing in front of her nervously shifting from side to side made her want to pinch herself.

"Um... Rhonda and i have to move into our dorm, and then I'm free I guess," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Ok, I'll call you, promise to answer my call?" he asked. "We have a lot of catching up to do Pataki."

Helga blushed, "Whatever you say Arnold."

He chuckled, "I thought that was my line."

He gently nudged her and started walking towards the baby store.

"Thanks Arnold."

"Anytime Helga."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Winter break of Junior Year (HS)**_

Sitting at her desk reading over the letters in front of her, she had to admit people weren't as kind as she thought they were growing up. No, nothing was as sugar coated as she had painted it out to be. It was a special talent that her baby sister lacked, the ability to block out most unpleasant memories. Reading the harsh words addressed to her written by her ex-husband should have gotten some emotional reaction out of her, but all she felt was numb. Why had they separated? Why was she absolutely certain it was necessary to keep herself and their children away from him? She tried to remember, but every time she did all she saw were cold dark eyes, and a haunting laugh, not to mention the overwhelming sense to vomit.

"Miss Pataki, there's a Miriam on line two," her secretary Jan called out.

"Hello Mom," she answered the phone quickly. "What can I do for you?

"Olga, we missed you and the kids this thanksgiving," Miriam spoke softly. "Please come and spend Christmas with us."

"It's up to Helga," she replied easily.

"What about Courtney and Cameron, don't they want to see their grandparents?" she bit back.

"With the divorce and everything I think I'm gonna spend the holidays just the four of us," she replied.

"Oh but Olga-"

"I have to go mom," she hung up the phone before the woman could guilt trip her.

The last year had been tough, but she could handle it. She had cut all ties with Collin Brown, and rescued her sister from a life of neglect. Not that her parents were that bad, Miriam was just alcoholic, nothing she couldn't overcome if she really wanted to. Bob on the other hand only knew one way to show he cared, which was to simply throw money at them. He funded everything, and had on occasion tried several times to apologize to Helga for his inability to properly bond with her.

In the future he even wanted to institute daddy-daughter dates, apparently he wanted Helga to take over the family building. They had maybe two years before he realized she had no intention of doing that. Still, Helga had agreed to work for him in the summer, provided he allowed a couple of her friends to work there as well. Olga was proud of her parents, and of Helga, they had come a long way, but she wasn't ready for a Pataki family dinner. Not with Collin's threats floating at the forefront of her mind.

* * *

 _He was everywhere. His breath, against her face, his body, trapping her beneath him. She wriggled beneath him, crying._

 _"Please, I'm… I…"_

 _"I know my dear," he kissed her forehead. "You're so beautiful!"_

 _His hand gripped her chin, and he held her face still as he pressed his lips against hers. "mmm, cherry," he laughed against her lips._

 _A pained expression covered her face as he continued on, oblivious to her obvious discomfort. How had she gotten here? Oh, right, she had forgotten her purse and had insisted Nadine and Peapod go on without her. Cheer practice was over,and she was supposed to meet Gerald after school to discuss their outfits for the dance. He'd think she was blowing him off._

 _"Make love to me my dear," his voice brought her back to the reality of her situation. She couldn't stop trembling as he fumbled with her clothes._

 _The sound of books hitting the floor caused them both to look. She watched as he was shoved off of her._

 _"It's … it's not-"_

 _"Get lost, before I kill you," the voice was low, and seemed to spook him into running off._

 _Rhonda didn't say anything as she collected herself off the floor, and readjusted her clothes. She grabbed her purse and then picked up the textbooks Helga had dropped. She was surprised to see the blonde in tears. The two had barely spoken two words to each other since fifth grade, yet Rhonda was relieved that of all the students who could've come to her aid. It was her._

 _"Thank you," her own voice was unrecognizable to her, shaky._

 _"Rhonda… he was… are you?" Helga was obviously shocked._

 _"He's always like that, but it's not that bad-"_

 _"If I hadn't walked in-" Helga choked back a sob and pulled her into a hug. "We need to tell someone."_

 _"I don't want to get the teachers involved."_

 _Helga nodded in understanding. "I know, but… if you don't tell anyone, it's going to escalate."_

 _Rhonda flinched at the thought. "Well, what do I do?"_

 _"I have a friend who's pretty trustworthy with this sort of thing," Helga smiled._

Rhonda had been seeing Dr. Bliss since that fateful moment in eighth grade. The woman was surprisingly easy to talk to her. Now even at sixteen she found herself still confiding in the woman.

"Go on Rhonda, you can say it," Dr Bliss urged. "You've been sharing a room with Helga for four months now… is living with her triggering anything?"

"Not exactly," Rhonda blushed and put her face in her hands.

"Go on, take your time," Dr. Bliss waited patiently.

"I… just… I have these dreams, and their not nightmares, but still unsettling," she whispered. "Not about him… I mean, it's of what happened, but… I think that maybe… Ugh, I can not believe I'm saying this. In my dream I kind of block everything unpleasant out, and just focus on Helga, and now sometimes when I look at her I get all nervous and find myself blushing… Dr. Bliss… I think I might be… well you know."

"You think you could be attracted to Helga in a sexual way?"

"I…," Rhonda shook her head embarrassed at the thought.

"Have you found other women besides Helga attractive?" she asked.

Rhonda shook her head.

"Well what about Helga do you find attractive?"

"Um… well I just feel safe around her, and I… it's not that I'm physically attracted to her, I just feel nervous around her."

"Maybe its not that your sexual orientation changed, maybe it's just left over feelings of what happened," Dr. Bliss said.

Rhonda bit her lip and thought about it, "Maybe, I mean I didn't start getting nervous around her until she started going out with Arnold. I mean it's pretty safe to say that it will take me a long time to start trusting the opposite sex again."

"So you could just be scared for her," Dr Bliss pointed out.

Rhonda took a sigh of relief. "Most likely. I mean I feel nervous around any guy."

"Have you taken my advice and hung out with some of your guy friends? It'll help get you past all the nervousness."

Rhonda nodded, "I mean I hang out with my best friend and her boyfriend, Peapod, but I've known Peapod for years, we practically grew up together, it's the guys that go to school with me that cause it."

"That's completely normal Rhonda," Dr. Bliss gave her a small smile. "But… has anything else happened. You haven't been this emotional in awhile."

"I heard he moved back to town," she mumbled. Rhonda had never reported it, and the only people who knew of the event were herself, Dr. Bliss, and Helga, even then she never gave Dr. Bliss the name of her attacker. He had ended up moving out of town that week, so she figured why bother Perhaps that was why he did it.

"That is something to be worried about," Dr. Bliss sighed. "Has he tried to contact you?"

"No," Rhonda sighed. "He's just… we sort of have the same friends so I just might run into him."

"Maybe if you-"

Rhonda's phone went off interrupting her, "Actually, I have to go." Rhonda stood and rushed out of the office. Her heart was pounding just thinking about it. She had never seemed so weak in her life. Eighth grade had started out normal enough. She had agreed to date Gerald to help him get Phoebe's attention, which definitely worked, but it also got someone else's attention. It started it with letters, and phone calls. Then it escalated to stalking, forced kisses and embraces, and then that last time, just think what might have happened had Helga not walked in.

"Miss. Lloyd, your mother awaits at the airport," her driver said as he held the door open for her.

"Thank you," she smiled as she slid in, a family vacation was just what she needed to calm her nerves.

* * *

Helga was glad school was out. The work load had ended up being extremely hard, all she wanted to do was sleep for the next few weeks. Of course her first morning back that's not what happened.

"Aunt Helga!" A smaller person tackled her in her bed.

"Well good morning Cam," Helga gave a small smile to her nephew. "You didn't wake your sister up did you?"

He shook his head.

"Good, we don't want your mom going all crazy on us," she chuckled, and then gasped when she looked at her clock, "Sheesh, kid it's six thirty in the morning, what's got you up so early?"

He looked up at her with large brown eyes, "I had a bad dream, about daddy."

Helga sighed, "want to sleep with me then?"

He shook his head. "We can watch cartoons."

"Alright," Helga caved knowing she wasn't going to get any more sleep anytime soon. "Why don't we make breakfast too… banana pancakes."

"Yay!" Helga quickly put a hand over his mouth.

"Quiet voice, ok?"

He nodded.

Helga got all the ingredients out and let Cameron mix the batter. By the time she sat him down to eat with a glass of milk Olga was walking in with her daughter Courtney in her arms.

"It smells wonderful in here," Olga said as Helga took Courtney from her arms and handed her a cup of coffee.

"I got to help make pancakes!" Cameron grinned.

"And they smell wonderful baby," Olga smiled as she went to make Courtney a bottle of formula. "Helga I'm so glad you're home! I was telling Arnold the other day, you're definitely a little house wife in the making."

Helga flushed, "You did not tell him that!"

Things were going surprisingly well with Arnold. He'd often come over after baseball practice and they'd watch movies or do homework together. Not to mention the family dinners. It was crazy how easy it was for them to further their relationship. Nothing really changed, aside from the hugs, kisses, and holding hands, other than that he was still the same old Arnold, and she was still the same old Helga.

"I did," Olga grinned. "Do you have plans today?"

Helga rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, we've already incorporated the kids in our daily outings."

"Thank you lovely little sister," Olga sat at the table with a plate of pancakes as Helga sat Courtney in her high chair with the bottle of formula.

"Aren't they yummy?" Cameron watched his mom intently as she took a bite of her food.

"Of course they are, you made them," she winked.

Helga smiled as the four enjoyed each other's company. Olga had been through a lot, and the fact that Cameron still had so many nightmares was proof of that, but looking at them now, you couldn't even tell. Helga had seen the mail on the counter and knew something was up, but figured it was better not to press her.

"Do you feel up for a Pataki Christmas?" Olga asked suddenly.

"Hmm… I don't know, it might cause me to back out of this summer's arrangements. Better hold it off to another, less important holiday, how about Easter?" she replied.

Helga watched as her sister gave a small nodded and took another sip of her coffee. "Easter sounds nice, we could all go to church together."

Helga chuckled, "we haven't gone to church in years."

"But they have those lovely Easter egg hunts for the kids, and Court will be walking by then," Olga grinned.

Helga smiled but said nothing as she finished her breakfast.

* * *

Memory loss. That's what had kept them in a third world country hospital for all those years. It was strange, the green eyed woman speculated to herself, how she could not know herself one day, and then remember an entire lifetime the next. Even stranger that her husband had the same miraculous experience but with a different outcome.

"What did you call it again?" her voice suddenly held no accent, the way it had before. She suddenly sounded like a foreigner.

"There's no name for it Mrs. Parker. You and your husband were infect by several local diseases and viruses, you were healed, but suffered severe memory loss, I'm glad to see you've regained your memory," the doctor smiled at her.

"I… where is he buried?"

"Oh, you misunderstood me, your husband isn't dead, you should recognize him any moment, it was a miracle when he awoke from his coma just two weeks after you both were admitted here. He's been waiting for you to remember him for awhile, though I'm sure he's going to be slightly disappointed."

That's when she turned to meet his gaze. There was that blonde haired man with green eyes that rivaled her own, and a lazy smile that seemed to infuriate her all the same. "And tell me Dr. Parker, do you always talk of yourself in third person?" she snapped.

His reply though was to pull her into his arms, tears already streaming down his face.

"I'm so sorry Stella… Oh how I've missed you," he wept. "I… I never left your side."

She cried to. How many years had they lost? Why hadn't he gone off without her?

There were so many questions she wanted to ask, but right now she just wanted to enjoy being held in his arms.

Once she was released from the hospital, Miles took her to their apartment where she showered in slipped into her old clothes. It felt good to be back in them. She noticed the suitcases.

"Our flight leaves in an hour," he explained. "I wanted to take the first trip back."

"For Arnold?"

He nodded, "For Arnold. We've been exchanging letters for awhile. Since i recovered from my coma and discovered you had your memory loss. He's sixteen now, a teenager."

"I... I don't even know my own son, I'm a horrible mother," she grimaced. "What if..."

"He's come once, to see you," Miles said gently taking her hand in his. "He loves you, and he can't wait for you to come. What better Christmas present to give him, than his parents."

"But your father told him that ridiculous story about us being taken hostage or something," she trembled.

"He's not naive, but I didn't tell him the whole story yet," he replied. "I was waiting for you. Dad has a room for us at the boarding home. It'll be fine Stella."

She continued to hold his hand the entire ride to the airport, and even as they boarded the plane. Hopefully he would forgive them for their selfishness.

* * *

"The trio is at last united!" Sid grinned as they clanged their mugs of rootbeer floats together. "So tell us of your grand adventures of grand one!"

"There's not much to tell," he said casually, "played football, dated around."

"You lost weight," Stin commented.

"Football practices tend to do that for you," he shrugged. "So what are the plans for the day?"

Sid took a huge gulp of his float and smirked, "It's too cold for baseball at Gerald field, and Rhonda's out of town so the gang is thinking of meeting up at Arnold's for a video game tournament. Though Helga's place is pretty snazzy, we might be able to kick it there."

"How is Pataki?" he chuckled.

"I reckon' she's good," Stin replied. "She and Arnold ended up gettin' together."

"Huh? so I take you never asked out Lila?"

Stin blushed, "Nah, that quiet kid, Brainy beat me to it. They've been together since homecoming. But Sid aint asked out Rhonda either."

Sid chuckled, "Enough of this lovey dovey girl talk bullshit, we're too young to think about being tied down."

"Eh you're just sayin' that on account that you're the baseball captain, and girl's like you," Stin sighed. "I wish a girl would ask me out."

"Well if it isn't Harold Berman in the flesh." The three turned to see Gerald, and Peapod kid making their way over to them.

"Hey, long time no see," Harold gave a nod. "Gerald, Peapod kid."

"Arnold's grandpa ordered us pizza so we're good to head over to his place now," Gerald grinned. "So down your drinks and let's go."

"It's crazy how different you look," Peapod kid said as he pulled up a fifth chair, and Gerald sat next to Sid.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, what made you move back?" Gerald asked.

"Parent's divorced," he shrugged. "Think I'll have a chance on the football team?"

"Dude of course," Gerald grinned. "Tryouts are at the end of the year, and then we all go to camp for the summer to prepare for the upcoming season."

"Awesome," Harold smiled. It was good to be back with his friends. It was good to be back in Hillwood. And the news that Rhonda Wellington Lloyd was still single, well that was definitely a bonus.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Sorry my first chapter was really rushed, I was really indecisive about the plot. Hopefully this chapter is better. Thanks for the reviews :) A lot of conflict is coming up by the way. The next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Winter break of Junior Year (HS) continued**_

Helga kept her eyes trained on the screen as her fingers moved rapidly. Call of duty was just what she needed to set her nerves at ease. It allowed her to ignore all of the issues floating around in her head, and put aside all of the uncomfortable emotions she didn't feel like dealing with. She had Dr. Bliss for that kind of thing. The doorbell rang, and Sid immediately paused the game.

"Pizza's here," he hopped over her to the front door. They were currently set up on the living room floor junk food, blankets, and empty mugs of hot chocolate spewed about them. She sighed and picked up her phone. No text, and no messages. "Ah, here we are."

He sat down back and his spot and set the opened box between them, "Meat lovers in all it's glory."

"Thanks," she mumbled, taking a slice.

He took a bite of his own and chewed silently as he watched her. "Alright Pataki, what's up with you?"

"What's up with me?" she echoed. "Nothing, why?"

"Cause you're acting all zombie like, you and Arnold fighting?"

"No," she shook her head. "Everything's great actually. We're even spending Christmas together."

"Ok, so what is it then?"

She shrugged, "I guess I'm just... I don't know... everything's too perfect you know? I can't help but feel... I just feel unsettled."

He nodded, "Maybe the fact that you and Phoebe are fighting for no reason. I mean talk about completely out of the blue."

Helga bit her bottom lip. She tried not to think about her best friend, who she hadn't spoken to since their falling out. Sure she missed her, but she couldn't just... Phoebe was being paranoid and jealous, and... above all else, stupid

"What's the deal with you two anyway?"

"Nothing's the deal with us," she replied. "We're just not friends anymore. There's nothing I can do about it."

"Uh huh, and why aren't you friends again?"

Helga didn't reply as she finished her slice of pizza.

"Fine, don't tell me."

Helga picked up her controller, "Can we just finish the game?"

"Sure," he replied.

Helga relaxed as they fell back into a calming silence. Conversation was something she wasn't in the mood for. Something was up with Olga, and she was getting more freaked out by the second, not to mention the jarring text she had received from Rhonda. The idea that someone close to her, someone who she considered a friend could hurt people close to her, it sent shivers down her spine. Then again considering her own parents over the years, it wasn't completely unfathomable.

She kept her circle of friends small now. Not that it was ever big to begin with. It was just...

"Phoebe's jealous of Rhonda because Gerald has a thing for her," Helga sighed.

Sid chuckled, "That's not anything new. Everyone knows that. What's weird is you and Rhonda being all chummy."

"Why's it so weird?" Helga asked.

"Uh... because you and Rhonda hate each other," Sid pointed out.

"It's not true... we just both have strong personalities," Helga replied. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Changing the subject?" he sighed. "I don't know, probably spending it in the hospital."

Helga nodded. Sid's mom had been in and out of the hospital for the past year, leukemia. "Well, you can always stop by the boarding house. Olga and I are spending it there."

"I'll only agree to come if you tell me the truth, something's up with you," he said. "Ever since Harold's got back in town you've been acting strange."

"It's not Harold," Helga replied, but Sid noted that her eyes had widened at the mention of his name. "Look, you have to promise not to tell anyone. No one knows this except Rhonda, and me, and kind of Gerald, well he only knows part of it."

"Tell me."

"I um... well, in eighth grade Rhonda Nadine and I became really close because Rhonda had a crush on you and so we agreed to work together, you know, I'd help her get closer to you, and she'd help me with Arnold. Then Gerald got in on it because he liked Phoebe and so we decided that Gerald and Rhonda would pretend to go out so that you and Phoebe would get jealous."

Sid nodded remembering how their plan had definitely worked, but he also remembered Rhonda rejecting him.

"Only it worked a little too well. Phoebe basically helped that creep corner Rhonda and he almost full on raped her," Helga could feel the tears falling down her cheeks.

Sid frowned, "So let me get this straight, Rhonda was raped?"

"Almost," she replied, "But I stopped it."

"And you think Phoebe helped him do it?"

Helga nodded. Her vision suddenly blurry from tears.

"That doesn't make any sense Helga," Sid replied. "I mean it makes sense as to why Rhonda's so weird sometimes, but you're definitely leaving something out."

"Sid, you have to swear to me you're not going to tell anyone. I haven't told anyone this, Arnold doesn't even know."

"The guy used to stalk me," she fidgeted with her hands. "He was harmless at first. I mean if he ever got too close or creeped me out I'd just deck 'em in the face you know." Sid nodded only one person popping into his head. "It wasn't a big deal until after Arnold and I started getting close. He would write letters, and corner me, and sometimes try stuff, but he was kind of weak so I'd usually just rearrange his face, and then I guess he started trying to move on. I... I cornered him after he attacked Rhonda, he said he was sorry but his feelings for me had changed slightly, but he was glad to see I was jealous just as my four eyed friend said i would be. Then he told me he was leaving town so I'd have time to think things over. After that he stopped coming to school."

"So your stalker attacked Rhonda, and neither of you told anyone?" Sid's voice rose and Helga flinched.

"I had a lot to deal with, and the guy left town so it didn't seem that important-"

"And he's back in town? Is that why you're freaked out, and Rhonda's spending Christmas break out of town?" he watched her as she nodded. It kind of made his head hurt. "Who is it?"

"It's not important who it is. It happened three years ago," she whispered.

"Has he contacted you?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, he hasn't."

"What does Gerald know?"

"Just that Rhonda was attacked, I didn't say who," she replied.

"You have to tell me," he said, inching closer to her.

Helga continued to sob as Sid pulled her into a hug, "You're not alone Helga, just tell me who it is so I can help protect you and Rhonda." He stiffened as she whispered the name in his ear.

* * *

Gerald was going crazy. Helga had just dumped a load on him, and now he was regretting pestering her in the first place. All he could think about was Rhonda. How she flinched away from him that night at the dance. How she avoided Sid like the plague even though the entire gang knew she had a thing for him. He couldn't look at any of his friends the same way, he just kept asking himself, _who was it?_

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked.

He was being unfair to her. "I'll only tell you, if you tell me what you and Helga are fighting over."

Phoebe frowned, "I... I found out Helga encouraged Rhonda to go after you in eighth grade. It's the only reason Rhonda agreed to go to the dance with you."

He frowned, "Wait, you're upset about something that happened three years ago?"

Phoebe looked away from him, "I just still feel betrayed. She knew I liked you."

"So even though you and i still ended up together, and even though it was only one date, and Rhonda and I both agreed to be friends, you're cutting Helga out of your life, and you waited three years to do it?" he frowned. That didn't sound like something she would do.

"Gerald what does it matter? It has nothing to do with you," she snapped.

"Except that we can never hang out with my best friend and his girl friend," he replied. "You act so hostile toward her, it has to be something else. Tell me the truth Phoebe."

"You don't even like Helga!" she snapped.

Gerald felt a pang in the pit of his stomach, he knew what it was, _guilt._ "We're not kids anymore, of course I like her, and I'm glad she and Arnold finally got together. I just don't understand why you suddenly act like-"

"You don't have to understand! It has nothing to do with you."

"I just... don't you miss your best friend?"

This was it. If he could somehow help Phoebe and Helga be friends again, maybe that would make him feel better. Maybe if he helped Sid and Rhonda get together... or maybe if he figured out who it was that hurt Rhonda. He put his head in his hands and groaned, this secret was eating him alive. His mind kept replaying every interaction he had had with Rhonda that he could remember, which weren't a lot.

"Look Gerald, I'll try to make amends with her, for you, but it's not gonna matter," she replied. "In a year we'll be heading to different colleges anyway, we'll be completely out of each other's lives."

"Just try, I'm sure you guys can work it out. I gotta go."

Gerald made it over to Pearce's house, where he and Arnold were waiting for him.

* * *

It wasn't that hard. Just pick up the phone, call her, and tell her you're sorry. With a trembling hand she did so, her heart hammering as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

She slammed the phone on the hook in shock. She looked up to see Lila staring at her with a raised eyebrow, "Phoebe, don't you think you're overreacting?"

The Asian girl didn't reply as she tried to catch her breath. She should have known better than to listen to rumors, and after a whole semester without her best friend, she was terrified. Had she really chosen Gerald over her best friend? Not that the choice even needed to be made since as Gerald informed her, _Pataki was still one of the guys._ Still she had been deeply hurt, and deeply emotional.

"Phoebe, I have to head out," Lila said softly. "Brian's waiting. But um… don't sulk too much."

No one knew what Helga and she were fighting about, and she was surprised that no one had pressed her about it; now though she wished someone had. Keeping it all bottled inside was eating her alive. Well Gerald had asked, but he was the last person she wanted to tell. Phoebe wasn't stupid, her reasoning for being upset with Helga was a smoke screen. She just didn't want to face the guilt of being wrong, of having something so awful about herself come to light.

"I won't," she gave a small smile. "Gerald's coming over anyway."

"Ok," Lila gave her friend a hug and then let herself out.

Phoebe tried to take a nap after that, and may have succeeded but some minutes later she heard a soft knock on her door. "Come in," she said as she sat up in her bed.

"Your mom let me in," Helga said softly. "I figured after the fourth prank call that you wanted to talk."

"I didn't mean to-"

"I'm joking Pheebs," Helga chuckled as she sat casually beside her. "I've already forgiven you by the way. You're probably the only person in the world who could pull that kind of stunt and not get blasted by ole betsy and the five avengers."

"Helga… I just, you're my best friend, you know that right?" Phoebe said the words regardless of whether she meant them.

The blonde nodded, "I can't say I believe that though."

"It was just a rumor, and I… I overreacted."

Helga gave a small nod. The tension in the air was thick, even as words fumbled out of her mouth, both girls new they weren't even close to touching the issue.

"I just… I knew you had moved out of your parents place, and then you were being all secretive, I was worried about you," Phoebe ranted. "Helga, you never say when you need help. You never let anyone even think you're weak, and yes I was a little jealous when Gerald and Rhonda became lab partners, but I… I don't know seeing you guys at the mall together I just went beserk. I've never been violent but I literally wanted to murder that girl."

Helga rolled her eyes, "I... I forgive you Pheebs, and I have no intention of telling Rhonda, but... I meant what I said at the mall. I don't want to be friends."

Phoebe held back fake tears, "I didn't think you'd want to, but Gerald is insistent that the two of us, kiss and make up."

Helga sighed, "He wouldn't think that if he knew what happened. I don't care if you were jealous of Rhonda, I would never wish something as horrible as what happened to her on anyone, not even Lila, and I'm sure if Gerald knew you were involved, and if anyone else knew what I knew about you, they'd cut you out of their life too. By not saying anything I'm giving you a chance to move on. Make new friends. Become a better person."

Phoebe could feel the tears falling "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Yes you do," Helga replied. "In that moment you hated Rhonda, and truly wished the worst on her. Who's to say you wouldn't do that to me, or Gerald or-"

"Doesn't it go the same way for you?"

"Maybe," she whispered. "He's back in town, have you seen him?"

"He's harmless Helga. He was a misguided fourteen year old who made a mistake," Phoebe said firmly. "I didn't mean for Rhonda to get hurt the way she did. And it wouldn't have happened had you told me what they were up to, or at least told me what you thought he was capable of."

"Look, I saw a side of you that reminded me of someone I hate. Someone who will do anything, and hurt anyone to get what they want, if you were smart you'd stay away from him. Especially if you don't want Gerald finding out."

"Finding out what?" a new voice said.

Both girls turned to Gerald. Phoebe felt her heart pound as she glanced at Helga. Would she tell him? How would he react? In her defense, nothing had actually happened to Rhonda, and she had met with him as soon as he was back in town, the guy was harmless, had even moved on with another girl.

Helga gave a small smile, "Nothing Geraldo. We were just discussing maybe having a double date. We're not as close as we used to be, but we can definitely be civil for the sake of you and Arnold."

Gerald grinned.

* * *

Helga had always been a private person, but she had never confided in someone other than Phoebe. It was clear to everyone that she and Rhonda held some dark secret, but it was odd at the same time. How else do you explain two girls who used to be at each other's throats, suddenly becoming friends.

 _We've grown up._ It was a simple, and less complicated version of the truth. Besides they actually were friends. Everyone in their class no matter how far they drifted apart would always be friends.

She could still feel Sid's arms around her as he had comforted her. It felt nice to finally tell someone, now if she saw that guy on the street she would know she wasn't alone. Phoebe, she thought she knew her, but she didn't. Phoebe would do anything to keep Gerald. That much was obvious. It was a little scary as well.

She made it to the boarding house and let herself in. Olga had thankfully given herself and Arnold a night off of babysitting, taking a break from whatever she was working on the past few nights. Dinner with his grandparents and the boarders was always pleasant. They always made her feel at home. She was happy when the smell of dinner hit her nose. She was suddenly starving.

"Eleanor, you'll never believe it, the chief is back!" his grandmother greeted her.

She smiled, "Oh well I'm glad I'm just in time." she let the older woman lead her to living room where she found Arnold being held tightly by a woman with long brown hair, while a man who definitely resembled her boyfriend stood afar off smiling.

The woman cried over him, apologizing, and hugging him, but Arnold seemed relieved when he caught sight of her.

"It's ok mom, like I said, Grandma and Grandpa took good care of me," he carefully pulled himself out of her arms and made his way over to Helga. "There's someone I want you to meet."

Helga blushed as Arnold's parents turned their gaze to her. Miles was handsome, and Stella was beautiful.

"Hello," she said softly as her boyfriend pulled her close.

"This is my girl friend Helga," he said calmly.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you," Miles said warmly, but Helga could tell they were a little caught off guard.

"Helga, this is my dad, and this is my mom," Arnold's voice was a little strange, but Helga decided to ignore it, he would talk to her when he was ready.

"Oh my little boy's all grown up!" Stella burst into tears.

"Everyone have a seat, I'm sure Stella and Miles have a ton of questions," Arnold's Grandpa Phil entered the room. "Let's discuss it over the dinner table."

Helga was surprised that none of the boarders were joining them, and felt a little intrusive being their herself, but Arnold had wanted her there so she'd stay.

"Arnold, how's school going?" Miles asked suddenly.

"Good," he shrugged. "I don't know what I want to study yet."

"Oh don't worry about that dear," Stella grinned knowingly. "How about you Helga?"

She gave a small cough before swallowing her food and answering. "Um… school's good."

"What about you guys? Any plans now that you're back?" Arnold asked.

The couple looked at each other before turning back to him, "Well we plan to spend as much time as possible with you." Miles said simply.

Arnold gave a small nod, "So you're moving back here?"

"Yes, we are son," Miles said happily.

"Oh and we're just in time for Christmas, I can't wait to make an official Shortman Christmas dinner for my two favorite boys."

"Actually Helga's sister Olga is making Christmas dinner, we planned it months ago," Arnold said casually.

"I'm sure she won't mind the help though," Helga cut in.

A flash of hurt ran across Stella's face for a moment, but then she smiled at Helga, as if to say thank you.

Once the dinner was over, Arnold drove Helga home.

"Are you upset?" she asked once they were in the car alone.

"I just, I don't know I mean, I've been exchanging letters with my dad for awhile now, I think I'm just angry that he never left her side to check up on me," he sighed. "I'm glad their back, it'll just take some getting used to."

Helga nodded, "Is anything else bothering you?"

Arnold shrugged, "You and Sid hang out a lot lately."

"It's just video games," she replied, but felt a little bit of guilt. How would Arnold feel knowing she confided something in Sid and not him?

"I know, but why doesn't Harold and Stinky join you guys, why is it just the two of you?" he asked. "I trust you guys, I just get jealous."

Helga leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek, "It's ok to be a little jealous, just don't go psycho jealous. And be nicer to your mom."

He nodded, "Yes ma'am."

She grinned and turned up the radio, letting Christmas music fill the car.

* * *

It was a few days after Helga had come to see her. Phoebe had put everything into perspective. Rhonda was obviously suffering from trauma, and Helga from guilt, but was it really her fault? She had encouraged a friend to move on, she had no clue it would cause that kind of damage. The thing she noticed though, was how uncaring she was about the whole thing. She could do without Helga's friendship, but she loved Gerald, and there was no way she was going to let someone else's actions ruin her relationship.

"How do you sleep at night?" Sid asked.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Phoebe replied. She had been working volunteer hours at the hospital when Sid had randomly popped up. Not that it was unusual considering his mom.

"Helga told me everything," he replied. "I want to hear your side."

She shrugged, "I thought he was harmless. I only suggested that maybe he'd have a better chance with Rhonda."

"Then why does Helga think you had a bigger part in it?"

"Because, I took his side after it happened," she said calmly. "He didn't rape Rhonda, no matter how the two try to spin it. I was attacked by him myself and trust me, aside from heavy breathing the guy doesn't do much. He's mentally ill. He sees a psychiatrist, and he's getting better. Why do you think Rhonda never pressed charges? Because we all felt sorry for him. He's a kid."

"You don't care that he hurt them?"

"I do," she said softly. "But I know it will never happen again. I know that he's changed, and he's on medication, either way if anyone is to blame it's Helga for never telling us just how dangerous this guy was. I mean I didn't think he was capable of rape, and if she thought that she should have warned us. She's not really blaming me, she's blaming herself."

Sid could see it now, he knew why Helga wanted nothing to do with her. He suddenly had a bad taste in his mouth.

"That guy, you better hope he doesn't try anything." He frowned, "Now tell me in your words exactly what happened."

"It was really silly," Phoebe chuckled. "I found out that Rhonda was considering a date with Gerald so I suggested to a friend that he should change his advances from Helga to Rhonda, if I had known he was that volatile I wouldn't have, I was fourteen for crying out loud."

Sid gave a slight nod. "You're innocent, but you're definitely not a good person. You're not even sorry."

"If I'm innocent, why would I need to be sorry," she replied easily. "My life's going great Sid. I'll be headed to New York University the end of spring, graduating early. Gerald will follow me there on a basketball scholarship, and we'll probably never see anyone from Hillwood again."

He didn't reply to that. Phoebe could care less what he thought about her, "And just so we're clear, Helga may not realize how you feel about her, but Arnold does. He's not as naive as he pretends to be."

Sid frowned, "Helga's my friend, and so is Arnold. I wouldn't dream of breaking them up. I hope you have a nice life Phoebe."

He left without looking back, Phoebe nervously bit her lip. Helga had opened her mouth, it was only a matter of time before Gerald found out. Unless she told him herself. It didn't seem fair though. Why was she suffering for someone else's mistake.

"Thanks for sticking up for me," a voice said from behind her.

She turned to face him, "Just be glad he didn't see you. I'd be in a world of trouble then. Did you get your prescription filled?"

"Sure thing doc," he winked at her. "I'll see you around Pheebs."

* * *

Sorry it took so long. Hope you guys like it, any ideas on who the creep is?


	4. Chapter 4

Phoebe watched him walk away but just before he was out of ear shot she called out, "Stay away from Lila."

He stopped and gave her a confused look. "What?"

"I said stay away from Lila," she said more firmly. "I'm going to let her know what happened."

"What about all that bullshit you told Sid just now, about second chances," he grumbled.

"I..." she faltered as he started to walk back towards her. "Look, I meant what I said, in that I honestly didn't do anything wrong. I can honestly say I'm not ashamed of anything I've every done, I am, however, deeply ashamed of your actions. Regardless of what mental illness you fall under, at the end of the day-"

"Right, I get it," he cut her off, leaning in close and examining her face. "You're playing it safe, but the idea of a man overpowering a woman frightens you." He chuckled as she quickly brought her gaze to the ground. "How do you plan on keeping me from Lila? As a matter of fact, how do you plan on keeping me from Helga, that's your real agenda isn't it?"

Pheobe held her breath, and could feel the tears starting to form.

"What's going on here?" Nadine's voice called out as she came back from her lunch break.

"Nothing," he jumped back and gave the girl an easy going smile. "I'll see you guys when I have my next check up I guess, if you're working."

Phoebe didn't budge from her spot, and didn't realize she was trembling until Nadine put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you... ok? Did he..."

Phoebe sniffled, "He made an empty threat," she whispered, before breaking down into a sob. Nadine pulled the shorter girl into a hug. "How about we catch up this weekend. I'm sure you have a lot to get off your chest." Phoebe nodded, unable to speak.

* * *

Rehabilitation. That's what this was. It wasn't just waking up from a coma, or traveling across oceans, or being reunited with the child you… _abandoned?_ Stella flinched at the word. Her younger self was sure she had made the right decision, but now watching her son be cold and distant towards them, now she regretted it. Especially seeing that he'd practically found himself a replacement.

Olga Pataki was maybe fifteen years younger than herself, but she could see the way the woman carried herself. The motherly tone she took with both her own children, and Helga and Arnold. She didn't know the full story behind them yet, but she knew Helga had Arnold wrapped around her finger, and niether of them seemed to realize it.

"Mom?" Arnold asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't catch that," she blushed.

"I was just suggesting that you take over the Christmas dinner plans, a Shortman family Christmas sounds just perfect right about now," Olga smiled.

Stella smiled, "Well I'd love to dear, I haven't cooked in ages it feels like though, I might be a little rusty."

"Last night's dinner was pretty good," Arnold replied.

"I'll help out with whatever you need me to," Olga replied. "I have to get to work now, Thank you so much for babysitting."

"Anytime," Arnold said as Helga joined the three in the kitchen.

"Courtney's asleep, and Cam is demanding we all watch Star Wars," she pouted.

"I'll watch it with him," Arnold replied. "You're going over to Nadine's later?"

"You're leaving?" Stella asked.

"Only for an hour or so," she replied and then turned to her sister, "If that's ok? We're gonna skype Rhonda."

Olga sighed, "It's fine, but next time a heads up ok?"

Stella couldn't hide the surprise off her face. They really expected Arnold to watch two kids on his own, or did they expect her to jump in and help without being asked.

"I can always have Nadine come over here," Helga suggested.

"But then Cam will take over the entire video chat, plus all the boarders would be listening in," Arnold replied.

Olga shrugged, "I guess if you trust Arnold not to let Cam burn the house down than that's fine."

"What?" Stella gasped.

"She's joking mom," Arnold said nervously.

Stella watched as Arnold turned several shades of pink, while the other two sisters chuckled.

"I.. I still think it's a bit too much to expect you to watch two toddlers on your own," Stella said firmly.

"What do you mean? I watch them all the time by myself," Arnold said defensively.

"Your mom is right Arnold," Olga said, "I'm sorry Helga but you'll just have to video chat Rhonda another time." Stella smiled grateful that Olga had backed her up.

"Ok," Helga said, "guess I'll be stuck watching star wars too."

"Also Olga if I could speak with you in private," Stella said.

"Ok," the younger girl smiled.

"That's our cue football head," Helga said taking Arnold's arm and pulling him from the room.

"I um… I really appreciate everything you've done for Arnold while I was gone, but now that I'm back, I'd like a little more respect," Stella said.

"You're right, I should have given you a heads up about the baby sitting."

"Not just a heads up, but you should have asked my permission," she replied. "Just like for Thanksgiving, that was a complete and total surprise to have you just take over like that."

"Oh," a small frown nestled across her face.

"Yes, I um… I mean I expected Miles' mother to be overly involved but you didn't even think to include me in prepping anything, the meal was exceptional but I still felt left out, and in my own house at that," Stella sighed having gotten that off her chest.

Olga bit her bottom lip before speaking, "There's more isn't there?"

"What, oh I…" Stella trailed off not sure if she should completely unload on her, but she had been complaining to Miles about it for the past month or so that they had been back.

"If I put myself in your shoes I'd have a lot more to complain about," Olga said matter of factly. "I'd be jealous of how affectionate Arnold is with Helga. I'd be upset with the fact that five out of seven nights in the week he'd want to spend it with another family instead of me. I'd be upset that he constantly excludes me in his plans and decision making, but mostly I wouldn't say anything because all of the problems with my relationship with him would be my own fault."

Stella flinched and hadn't even noticed she was crying until Olga met her gaze and eyes widened in surprised. "You're saying this is entirely my fault?" her voice barely above a whisper.

"Look, I'm sorry," she said. "But there's nothing I can do to change your current situation. I can't constantly remind Arnold to ask you if something's ok, especially when he's almost eighteen years old. You need to talk to him about it. And as far as Helga goes, she's my baby sister, not my daughter, even if I told her I thought she and Arnold spent too much time together she would take it as just that, a suggestion."

Stella couldn't find her voice to reply to the woman, but at the moment she wanted to rip that cold, and confident look off her face.

"What's going on in here?" niether woman turned as Miles rushed to his wife's side. "You've got some nerve Pataki."

Stella watched as Olga seemed to recoil.

"I…"

"What you're sorry?" he glared at her. "Get out! I don't care what my parents say, no Pataki is welcome here. Get out!" he screamed as Stella sobbed harder, the truth of Olga's statements sinking in. She knew the truth, even if she talked to Arnold he would completely disregard her. As far he was concerned he didn't have a mother.

"What's going on? Why are you yelling?" Arnold came in.

"I'm sorry Arnold but I'll be damned if I let a Pataki in my home," Miles said, bringing his tone down. "Look at your mother, brought to the resort of tears."

"But you don't even know what happened," Arnold said calmly. "Mom, what happened."

But Stella couldn't answer, all she could see was the truth behind Olga's statements.

"We were discussing you actually," Olga said her hands slightly shaking. "I think that your dad is right Arnold, Helga the kids and I should leave for the time being."

"What, why?" he frowned.

"Just please hurry and tell Helga we're leaving, I'll go and get Courtney," she said softly.

Arnold silently did as Olga requested, and helped say goodbye to Helga and Cameron who were just as confused but knew better than to question her.

He found his parents in the living room and sat across from them, "Ok, so what's the problem?"

"I'm not sure, I just saw your mother in tears and reacted," his dad said.

Arnold felt a bit of annoyance but didn't let it show, "Ok, what was that whole Pataki thing about?"

"Robert Pataki is an evil man," Miles said. "I grew up with him, and he was a few grades hire than me, and he used to-"

"I know what kind of man Bob Pataki is but what does that have to do with Olga?" he asked impatiently.

"Look at the state she left your mother in-"

"Well mom isn't exactly stable," he shot back.

"Watch your tone Arnold," Miles warned. "Look, why don't you stay away from them for awhile."

"Are you telling me I can't see my girlfriend?" he frowned.

"Just for right now, you spend too much time with her," he replied.

"We don't even go to the same school," Arnold frowned, "besides Grandpa Phil hasn't been complaining."

"Well I'm your father-"

"Of two months, he's been my father for seventeen years," Arnold couldn't stop the retort from coming out of his mouth; his mother started to cry louder. "Look, sorry but I'm going over Helga's to help watch the kids-"

"No you're not, you're going to your room," Miles said calmly. "You're grounded."

Arnold wanted to completely ignore his dad but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He begrudgingly went up to his room and sent Helga a text that he was grounded, and then sent Gerald a text to come over through the fire escape. His parents were annoying the crap out of him. He got that they wanted to somehow make up for all the missed time, but he wasn't a kid anymore. He didn't get grounded, especially since he hadn't done anything other than hurt their feelings with the truth.

 _It's ok, Sid's coming over to help me :)_

Reading the text he saw red. Ok, it was completely ridiculous but he hated sharing Helga with any guy, especially Sid. It was like... Sid was the new Phoebe or something. What if Sid had a thing for Helga? Could he really steal her?

* * *

Gerald was nervous. He wasn't really good at keeping secrets, especially keeping them from his best friend; and especially when the secret involved his best friend's girlfriend. Still, he couldn't just blurt out what he knew and cause world war three between the two blondes. He wasn't even sure if he had the complete story on what happened; so for now it was just best to keep mum.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Gerald said once he had climbed down into the room. He couldn't stay for long, but Arnold sounded like he was freaking out over the phone so he stopped by.

"Mom had a nervous break down, somehow it's Olga's fault, dad grounded me and now Sid is spending time alone with Helga," Arnold complained, he had taken to throwing crumpled up pieces of paper into his trash can, but perpetually missing.

"O... K..." Gerald flopped on the couch and scratched his head in thought. "So why is Sid spending time with Helga anything to be upset about?" He asked, knowing this was what was really bothering him.

"I just... I feel like he has a thing for her... and I hate how comfortable she is with him," he explained.

"And you think Helga's gonna fall for him when she's been in love with you since fourth grade?" Gerald asked.

"I don't know what I think," he sighed, "I just know she's keeping something from me."

"Look, even if it's true, it makes sense for you to be uncomfortable, but you're gonna need better evidence then a hunch to convince Helga to spend less time with him. We need a confirmation that he actually likes her and isn't just using her to get an in with Rhonda."

Arnold smiled, "Call him, pretend I'm not here and get a confession out of him."

"What are you, a thirteen year old girl?" Gerald scoffed. "No man, I'll see him in an hour at the police station, we both are doing internships there, and I'll just ask him."

Arnold sighed, "You don't really think he'll just tell you do you?"

"Why not?" he shrugged. "Sid's our friend, regardless of how paranoid you get. I'll just ask him, even if he does, I know he'd never make a move on Pataki, and I know if he ever did she wouldn't hang out with him as often as she does."

Arnold didn't reply.

"So, why'd you get grounded?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think my dad only grounded me so I wouldn't hang out with Helga today," he shrugged. "I mean I get that Bob Pataki used to bully him when they were kids, but it doesn't make sense to take that out on me and Helga. And I think my mom is just jealous of Olga."

"I can see that. I mean, you don't really treat your parents like parents since they've been back," Gerald commented.

"How so?"

"Like you don't ask them for permission for stuff, you don't ask their advice, or anything. You just treat them like... how you treat Arnie and his parents."

"Hmm..." Arnold seemed to be thinking it over. "I guess... I don't know, my grandparents are my parents, you know? It's weird to... automatically replace them with my parent."

"It's understandable," Gerald said, remembering all the times Miles and Stella's absence had affected him in a negative way. "Honestly I think they should just accept the damages that was done and start trying to build a better relationship with you. They have a year and a half before we leave for college."

Arnold nodded, "Yeah... thanks for listening Gerald."

"No problem," Gerald stood to leave and they did their semi-famous hand shake.

* * *

Nadine had sent a text to Peapod kid letting him know not to come over since she was having a girls' night with Phoebe. She was nervous at first since Helga was going to come over to video chat with Rhonda, but the blonde had texted her that she was on babysitting duty, and would just chat with Rhonda on her own some other time. Anyone could see Helga and Phoebe, legendary best friends, were having some sort of falling out, and Nadine was not in the mood witness one of their fights up close, because both could get extremely nasty.

Once she got home she pulled out whatever junk food she could find and put it out on the dining room table, and waited. After a few minutes Phoebe arrived with her overnight bag.

"Sheesh, we haven't had one of these in ages," Nadine chuckled as she recognized the bag. "Remember when Rhonda accused you of having a knock off hello kitty bag?

Phoebe chuckled and nodded, "That was way back in seventh grade, Rhonda stopped hosting her sleepovers after..."

"Right," Nadine took Phoebe's bag and tossed it on the living room couch, "Let's talk over junk food, and then I have a couple of movies we can watch."

Phoebe took a her seat at the table and immediately reached for the oreos, while Nadine opened a bag of potato chips.

"When I eat like this I always wonder if this is what Harold feels like twenty four seven," Nadine said after a moment of them sitting in silence, just munching away. Phoebe chuckled and gave a small nod in agreement. "So, what's going on?"

"Um..."

Nadine remained silent, waiting for her friend to continue. A lot had happened over the years, but she had always considered Phoebe a fellow science nerd and friend. They had so much in common it was crazy when Nadine thought about it. Where she had Rhonda, Phoebe had Helga; where she had Peapod kid, Phoebe had Gerald, and where she had her bugs, Phoebe had... well every other subject, Nadine chuckled to herself.

"The short version or the long version?" Phoebe suddenly asked.

"Whichever you prefer," she shrugged.

"Well to sum it up, I kept in touch with Brian while he was out of town because he's my mom's long time patient, and during that time... he's been sort of black mailing me," Phoebe peeked at Nadine to see her reaction, but Nadine was just confused.

"Ok? So what does he have on you?"

"He doesn't have anything really, it's just empty threats," she said. "I just... I wish Rhonda had come clean about what happened to her, because then I wouldn't be in this mess."

Nadine nodded, "We can't say anything, we would of had to be there, I mean Helga's the only other person who could've but... wait... are you saying Brainy's the guy who hurt Rhonda?"

Phoebe nodded, "I um... it's sort of my fault. He was bugging Helga and I sort of suggested he move on to Rhonda, but I thought he was just another Curly you know? And Rhonda handles guys like Curly like a piece of cake, Helga on the other hand was turning into a basket case. I didn't think he would-"

"Phoebe what he did is not your fault, is that why Helga's upset with you? If it is I can tell you right now she's one hundred percent wrong," Nadine cut her off. "Eww... and that creep is dating Lila, we have to do something."

"I know," she sighed, "But when I talked to him he basically threatened to go after Helga."

Nadine frowned, "We need to talk to Lila then, text her to come over."

"I... you do it, so he won't suspect anything if she tell him," Phoebe replied. "The hardest part is not telling Gerald, I mean his dad's a cop so of course he'll say something."

Nadine nodded, "I wish we could tell the guys, none of them know.

"Sid knows, I guess Helga let it slip," Phoebe said. "He's upset with me too-"

"I'll set them straight Pheebs, and trust me, Helga misses you as much as you miss her, she's just angry."

Phoebe shrugged "I was thinking it might be better to just move on, hurry up and graduate and get out of town."

Nadine nodded, "I know, this summer I'm going to look at a ton of colleges. I just... I want us all to keep being friends, you know? I want to have ten and twenty year reunions, and be in each others weddings and stuff."

Phoebe shrugged, "Maybe we will."

Nadine looked at her phone and sighed, "Lila's free tomorrow night."

The girls talked a bit more, about their respective boyfriends, careers hopes, and colleges, and then settled down in front of the television. Phoebe was definitely happy she had come, but everything going on was unsettling.

Next chapter is more on Olga and Helga. :)

And a love triangle is going to appear.


End file.
